Stuck in Two Holes
Stuck in Two Holes is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 29, 2017 to an audience of 1.56 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger go to a abandoned movie store to find Jeff. Their lasers did not work because Henry forgot to charge them the night before. They zap Jeff several times before he would later on be asleep. While Henry was trying to pick up a Good Burger tape, he gets trapped in a hole. Ray then falls in the same hole after seeing the Good Burger tape. Charlotte and Jasper arrive in the Man Cave seeing Schwoz taking a bean bath. They asked Schwoz if he has seen Henry and Ray. Schwoz said he haven't seen them since last night. Charlotte tries to call the police but the police doesn't think it's true. They think it's a prank call. Charlotte and Jasper ask Schwoz if he can drive them to the abandoned store. Schwoz said no. Jake was calling Jasper to ask if he has seen Henry. Schwoz uses a voice thing and voices as Henry's voice said that he spent the night at Jasper's house. They went to Piper's house knowing that she has a driving license. She wouldn't open up the box until she finishes her burger which Jasper took and put it in his pants. Piper opened up the box saying that Captain Man might be in trouble in the abandoned store which she finds Captain Man and Kid Danger's weapons. Jeff wakes up. Captain Man asks him if he can uses Henry's phone to call the police. He says no. Jasper, Charlotte and Piper then arrive at the abandoned store where they have Captain Man weapons. Jasper blasts himself. Charlotte and Piper team up to hit Jeff. They would throw Movies at Jeff. Captain Man tells the gang to call the police before he pees in his Captain pants. While Kid Danger tells the gang to call saying that he is dying of hunger. Jasper gives Kid Danger the burger he left in his pants then Kid Danger eats it. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast * Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Trivia *This episode was originally titled Stuck in the Floor. *This is the fourth appearance of Jeff. *Piper and Charlotte meet Jeff for the first time, although Charlotte saw Jeff on the internet in the episodes Captain Man: On Vacation and Danger & Thunder *While Jeff was trying to sneak out of the video store, he covered his face with a tape of "Drake and Josh", which is also a show created by Dan Schneider. *This is the 3rd time we don't see Henry and Ray as their normal selves. The first was in Henry and the Bad Girl Part 2 and the second was in Space Invaders Part 2. *This is the 3rd appearance of the Swellview sign. *The movie "Good Burger" was mentioned by Ray and Henry, and it is a movie that was written by Dan Schneider. It also stars Kel Mitchell who is Game Shakers, another Dan Schneider show. *It is revealed that Piper still has the drivers license that she got in the episode Grave Danger. *It is revealed that Piper is still the president of the Man Fans, and was not actually fired by Captain Man in the episode JAM Session. *This is Jeff's first appearance in season 3. *This is the first episode we see Jasper use the tubes unless you count Captain Jerk, but he was in a sack. *It is revealed that Jake knows Jasper's phone number and vice versa. *It might be possible that Henry got a new phone because he cracked the screen in Green Fingers. *This is the first episode description in the iTunes store to start off with a question. *This is the second time Jasper has met and attempted to fight Jeff. *A long hiatus began after this episode. Goofs * When Henry first falls into the floor, you don't see him drop his phone, but it is on the floor in front of him when Charlotte calls. *The Beta Maximus Movie Store was abandoned in the 1900s (but to be accurate, the 1990s is probably the decade it would've closed). However Good Burger and Drake & Josh tapes were in the store. It is unknown how both those tapes got inside in the first place. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 3 episodes